Meter stacks include multiple meter sockets each configured to receive a utility meter. Such meter stacks are generally oriented so that the utility meters that are coupled thereto reside in a vertical column. Meter stacks may be used in multi-unit complexes (e.g., apartments, multi-unit office complexes, and the like) to distribute electrical power, and to allow for separate power consumption metering for each unit. Conventional meter stacks include about two to about six meter sockets, and may be coupled to a main panel box that receives power from a feeder line. The main panel box may include one or more main circuit breakers therein. One or more meter stacks may be electrically fed by the main panel box.
Because of the continual efforts to maximize living space in such multi-unit complexes, space for electrical power distribution components is very limited. Therefore, there is a need for improvements to multi-unit metering apparatus to further reduce space requirements thereof.